NaraShikaNARU
by Gimiriniwi
Summary: Situs DeviantART emang pelit ya, sekali kasih username-nya nggak bisa diganti lagi! Itulah yang dialami Shikamaru, yang kena karma cuma gara2 jari kepeleset maunya pencet huruf m malah jadi n, sehingga gosip hubungan ShikaNaru pun menyebar./ Warn. inside.


_**NaraShikaNARU**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Peringatan: mungkin OOC, AU, BL (walopun dikiiiittt buanget [0,001%], tetep kasi peringatan)**

_**KALO SAYA BIKIN ONESHOT BIASANYA PANJANG, JADI YG GA MINAT N MUAL DULUAN BISA KLIK TOMBOL YG ARTINYA "KEMBALI" DI BROWSER KALIAN**_

**Sori bungudh kalo awalnya ngebosenin, soalnya isinya semua pengenalan ttg sekolah seni … ya pokoknya begitulah (haram ngebocorin cerita pas bulan Ramadhan! *dhuaarr*).**

_**Tidak bermaksud promosi. Mengapa saya berucap demikian? Karena akan ada beberapa site dan merk yang akan saya sebutkan untuk keperluan jalan cerita fiksi ini.**_

_Santai_

_gambarohno—Oh-chan—Ayano Handa_

_Wordssmith_

.

.

.

Ini adalah Sekolah Seni Handa Ayano, atau sebutan internasionalnya _Ayano Handa Art School_. Bisa kita singkat SSHA atau AHAS (baca: eieijeies). Tempat dimana semua orang yang berminat pada seni, baik lukisan, gambar hasil coretan tangan, _digital artwork_, fotografi, teater, menyanyi, menari, memainkan alat musik, dan lainnya berkumpul. Semua seni dianjurkan disini.

Ada 5 kategori kelas disini. Kelas seni tari, seni musik, seni rupa, seni teater, dan seni fotografi. Berdasarkan umur, dibagi menjadi 11-13 tahun, 14-16 tahun, 17-20 tahun, dan 21 tahun keatas.

Peraturannya standar, seperti di sekolah-sekolah biasa. Hanya untuk beberapa material, murid-murid harus memiliki punyanya sendiri. Seperti misalnya murid dari seni rupa bagian _digital artwork_, mereka harus memiliki komputer sendiri, atau _pen tool_ atau _tablet_ yang paling sering digunakan untuk menggambar di komputer. Tapi, jika membutuhkan software tertentu, misalnya _Photoshop_, pihak sekolah akan menyediakannya.

Yang paling unik, semua murid dari kelas tertentu harus mendaftar ke _site_ tertentu untuk men-_share_ karya mereka, baik seni tari, seni musik, seni rupa, seni teater, maupun seni fotografi.

Khusus untuk seni tari dan seni teater, mereka harus dan wajib mendaftar ke _YouTube_, untuk memperlihatkan kebolehan mereka. Semua video yang memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka akan dilindungi oleh pihak YouTube, agar tidak ada seseorang yang menyalahgunakan video-video mereka. Video yang dilindungi akan diset agar tidak bisa diunduh oleh sembarang orang, kecuali pengurus YouTube dan _YT users_ dari pihak SSHA.

Khusus untuk seni yang menggunakan media datar, yakni dan seni rupa seni fotografi, mereka harus mendaftar ke _DeviantART_, tempat dimana semua orang memperlihatkan karya seninya. Dan tentu saja, untuk murid dari seni fotografi, mereka harus memasukkan hasil jepretannya dengan kategori _Photography_. Karya-karya yang dimasukkan di DeviantART tidak boleh mengaktifkan mode _download full size_, dan harus diberi _signature_*. Jika tidak bisa memberinya atau malas, cukup diberi _watermark_* yang selalu disediakan jika ingin memasukkan karya.

Disini juga ada ujian kenaikan level. Dan ujiannya tidak biasa, terutama untuk murid dari seni fotografi. Guru-guru yang bertanggung jawab terhadap ujian (dengan teganya) memberi tugas mereka untuk memotret pemandangan yang amat jauh dijangkau (?) dari lokasi sekolah maupun tempat tinggal mereka. Bahkan, jika kalian tanya Shikamaru, murid dari kelas fotografi yang pemalas ini, tentang apa yang harus dia foto saat ujian kenaikan tingkat, dia akan menjawab, "_Temple of Condor_. Gila dan merepotkan, bukan? Untung saja ayah dan ibuku mau membiayai perjalananku untuk ke Aquas Calientes,"

Cukup untuk perkenalan tentang sekolahnya. Mari kita lihat, beberapa murid unggul dari kelas seni masing-masing.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang murid aktif di kelas seni fotografi yang selalu ceria dan hiperaktif. Hasil jepretannya selalu membuat kagum pada _deviants_* yang melihat karyanya. Kamera yang dia pakai bermerk SONY, yang memang kamera favoritnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak (sok) dingin yang selalu menunjukkan kebolehannya di bidang musik. Ia paling senang memainkan piano, walaupun di waktu luang ia selalu meniup harmonikanya. Ia pernah menggelar konser di New York, Amerika, dengan beberapa murid seni musik lainnya, seperti Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Nara Shikamaru, yang juga aktif di bidang fotografi, seperti Naruto. Hanya hasil jepretannya kebanyakan menggambarkan kebiasaan orang-orang, terutama orang-orang di SSHA (karena dia malas pergi-pergi, akhirnya malah membuang waktu istirahat dengan memotret siapapun yang sedang melakukan apapun). Bahkan teman baik Naruto yang sesama fotografer ini juga pernah memotret Rock Lee, anak teater, yang sedang tersandung di tangga.

Haruno Sakura, yang amat sangat bersyukur (?) dapat memperlihatkan kebolehan aktingnya di kelas seni teater. Walaupun jidatnya lebar, tetapi dia cukup digemari beberapa lelaki, termasuk Naruto. Sudah banyak video teaternya yang diunggah ke YouTube. Dan biasanya, satu videonya ditonton oleh 1 juta orang! Bahkan banyak gosip beredar kalau Sakura akan direkrut oleh _Famous Entertainment Production_ untuk syuting film "Cinta Cenat-cenut Season 2".

Hyuuga Neji, sepupu kembar Hyuuga Hinata ini kerjaannya _street-dancing_ mulu di jalan! Entah apa karena dia kurang puas hanya berlatih di SSHA atau memang lagi nyari duit, tapi kalau kalian lihat video-videonya, tariannya patut diacungi 2 jempol tangan dan kaki! Karena kebiasaannya nge-dance bukan di daerah sekolah SSHA, dia suka dimarahi Tsunade, kepala SSHA. Waduh, yang sabar ya Neji!

Yamanaka Ino, rival Uchiha Sasuke dalam bidang musik ini senang memainkan biola. Semakin terkenal saat konser berempat dengan Sasuke cs. di Amerika. Selain bakatnya yang luar binasa, mukanya yang rupawati dan sifatnya yang ramah dan murah senyum banyak diminati (?) oleh kaum adam. Kalau dengan Sasuke dia senang adu musik, tapi kalau dengan Sakura pasti adu kecantikan ….

Nah, sudah cukup _introduction_-nya? Mari kita intip kehidupan anak-anak luar bina—biasa ini!

.

_*Signature: tanda tangan. Maksudnya 'sesuatu' yang diselipkan (?) atau ditampilkan (?) di dalam suatu karya untuk menandakan kalau karya tersebut kita yang punya. :D Jadi gunanya, biar karya kita nggak diplagiat atau dijiplak orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab._

_*Watermark: sama gunanya dengan signature, cuma ini berupa … apa ya? Seperti cap yang agak transparan kalau di dA. *sotoy*_

_*Deviants: pengguna dA. Ada huruf s di akhir kata, karena lebih dari satu._

.

.

.

Jeprat! Jepret!

Terdengar suara kamera yang sedang bekerja mengambil gambar. Rupanya itu Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang berada di Shibuya, untuk memotret objek pertokoan yang paling artistik. Begitu sih, katanya. Padahal yang ada hanya keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang untuk berbelanja.

Disampingnya, Shikamaru sedang menguap. Kamera Canon tergantung di lehernya. Ia sedang menemani Naruto berjalan-jalan (untuk jeprat jepret). Ia pikir itu akan menghilangkan kebosanannya, dan rupanya tidak sama sekali. Orang-orang yang sempat melihat mereka berdua mengira mereka fotografer nganggur yang dengan tidak-ada-kerjaannya mengambil gambar-gambar di daerah Shibuya.

"Naruto. Aku lapar. Kita makan dulu," Shikamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Shikamaru, yang ternyata sudah tidak ada disampingnya, "Hei! Kau sendiri yang bilang akan menemaniku!"

"Tapi aku lapar. Jadi aku mau makan dulu. Kau juga, 'kan?"

Bertepatan setelah Shikamaru menyebutkan kata "'kan", terdengar bunyi "kruyuuukk" yang sepertinya distel stereo oleh perut Naruto. Malangnya, Naruto langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena tersandung. Kameranya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh dengan sangat mengenaskan (menggelinding) di atas jalan raya. Tetapi karena dia lemas, jadi malas untuk bangkit. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haahh … wajar saja kau tidak berdaya seperti itu. Kau juga bilang kalau tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan," Kemudian Shikamaru mendekati Naruto yang masih jatuh dalam posisi terlentang dengan kaki ngangkang (?).

"Uwaaaa, mau rameeeen …," Naruto merengek. Shikamaru menghela nafas, kemudian membantunya berdiri. Tapi …

"NARUTO! KAMERAMU!" Shikamaru langsung menunjuk kamera Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya _di tengah jalan raya_.

Naruto terbelalak. "UWAA! Kameraku! Ga-gawat!"

"Cepat diambil!"

Saat Naruto bangkit untuk mengambil kamera (kesayangan)-nya, sebuah mobil sedan yang dengan edannya melintasi jalan di samping shibuya dengan mengebut. Naruto makin terbelalak. Ia langsung melindungi kameranya, dengan membungkuk di aspal. Ia tidak peduli kalau dirinya akan menjadi korban tabrakan atau bahkan mati konyol, yang penting kamera (mahal)-nya selamat!

"Naruto!" Shikamaru hendak menolong, tetapi roda mobil itu sudah terlanjur dekat dengan punggung Naruto, dan …

CKIIIITT! Mobil itu mengerem. Hanya tinggal 3 sentimeter lagi Naruto akan dilindas dengan mengenaskan oleh sedan itu. Shikamaru yang terkejut sekaligus cemas langsung menghampiri Naruto. Tetapi tampaknya Naruto terlalu ketakutan sampai-sampai ia terus-terusan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Naruto! Hei Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Naruto. Supir mobil tadi keluar.

"Aku … Shikamaru … aku ada di surga, ya?" ujar Naruto pelan sambil masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Shikamaru menghela nafas berat dan panjang, kemudian menampar keras Naruto.

"Auuww! Ga usah nampar-nampar napa!" sembur Naruto sebal seraya mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang tak berdaya.

"Serius sedikit! Kau ini memang bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, ya? Kalau sudah berhasil mengambil kameranya jangan malah tiduran di jalan kayak gitu, dong!" semprot Shikamaru balik. Naruto yang langsung ciut saat melihat wajah setan Shikamaru cuma bisa angguk-angguk. Supir mobil tadi mendekati Naruto dan Shikamaru. Seorang wanita. Ia langsung menyambar kerah kemeja Naruto.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! Bisa-bisanya kau menjatuhkan kameramu! Kau ini seorang fotografer, jangan menjatuhkan benda keramatmu itu! Bodoh! Kalau kau menjatuhkannya lagi, kau akan kuhukum memotret Petra di Jordan!" Bukannya marah karena Naruto berdiam diri di tengah jalan, wanita ini malah memarahinya karena menjatuhkan kamera. Anehnya lagi, dia mengetahui nama lengkap Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, lalu terbelalak.

"An-Anko-san! Kenapa ada disini!" seru Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan, kaget.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang mengemudikan mobil sedan itu!" semprot wanita yang bernama Anko ini sambil menunjuk mobil sedan yang tadi nyaris menabrak Naruto.

"Nah, sekarang," Anko mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, lalu menatapnya galak, "Kenapa kau menjatuhkan kameramu, haaaaahh!"

Naruto merinding ketakutan. Melihat wajah fotografer senior ini saja Naruto ogah, apalagi sampai mendekatkan wajah? _Oh noooo_! Naruto tidak mau Anko sampai digosipkan jadi pedofil perempuan yang berniat mencium muridnya sendiri, apalagi kalau yang dimaksud adalah Naruto. Mampus deh!

"Eww … begini,"

"APA!"

GLEK. Naruto menelan ludah. Shikamaru maju membela.

"Tadi Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kameranya karena tersandung, jadi mohon maafkan dia," tuturnya sopan. Anko melihat Shikamaru dengan sinis. Kemudian menghela nafas, dilanjutkan melepas kerah baju Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi," Anko kembali melirik sinis Naruto, "Kalau kau ceroboh lagi, aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" ancamnya sambil menunjuk hidung Naruto. Naruto bergidik, dan hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ancaman Anko.

"Huh! Baiklah, kalian cepat kembali ke SSHA. Tsunade-sama ada perlu dengan kalian. Sengaja aku pakai mobil ini untuk mencari kalian." ucap Anko sembari membukakan pintu tengah mobil.

"Tapi aku lap—"

"Baiklah. Naruto, ayo." Shikamaru keburu menyeret Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil, kemudian diikuti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, _let's go_!"

Mobil sedan tadi pun melesat pergi dari daerah Shibuya. Orang-orang yang tadi memperhatikan pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, aku sudah lama menunggumu," Tsunade mengumbar senyumnya tatkala melihat murid fotografi kesayangannya memasuki kantor tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku tidak akan banyak basa-basi, jadi," Tsunade menyelipkan jari-jarinya dan menggunakannya untuk menumpu dagu. "Shikamaru, kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kubicarakan."

"Maaf. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu." jawab Shikamaru cukup lancang. Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya terkekeh. Sementara Tsunade mengernyitkan alis, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Ya, tidak mungkin kau mengetahuinya sebelum aku memberitahu," Kembali wanita ini menghela nafas, kali ini lebih panjang, "Baiklah. Shikamaru, kau belum membuat akun DeviantART, dan sebaiknya kau cepat membuatnya dan daftarkan dirimu ke grup kami."

SIIING.

"EEEHH! Kau belum membuat akunnya, Shikamaru!" Naruto terlonjak kaget sambil menatap wajah Shikamaru yang berekspresi oh-sungguh-merepotkan.

"Apakah itu wajib?" tanya Shikamaru omong-kosong. Pasalnya, membuat akun di situs tersebut hukumnya adalah WAJIB di sekolah ini.

"Tentu saja wajib, Shikamaru. Apa kau tidak membaca peraturan sekolah ini saat tes masuk?" jawab Tsunade sinis. Shikamaru menghela nafas berat.

"Pokoknya, tanpa alasan apapun, kau sudah harus bergabung ke DeviantART, lalu masuk ke grup kita. Besok aku harus sudah melihat namamu di grup. Mengerti?"

"Mana bisa aku ikut grup kalau aku tidak tahu grupnya?"

"Mudah. Nama grup kami AHAS-Group. Pakai tanda strip diantaranya."

"Kh. Terserah." Shikamaru bersiap-siap keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sebelum Naruto mencegahnya.

"Eh tunggu, Shikamaru," Naruto memandang Shikamaru datar. Kemudian air mukanya jadi serius. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mengubah ekspresinya jadi kusut. "Tunggu sampai aku selesai! Jangan seenaknya buang teman seperti itu, dong!"

DOOEERR. _Ternyata itu yang dia maksud!_ Shikamaru mengeluh dengan sangat tidak rela (tidak rela membuang nafasnya hanya untuk mengeluh).

"Oh ya, untuk Naruto," Tsunade kembali menatap anak-anak di depannya dengan serius.

"Jangan lupa belikan aku suvenir dari kunjunganmu ke Indonesia nanti, ya."

JDEEEERR! _JADI ITU YANG MAU DIA KATAKAN!_ pikir Naruto sengit. _DIA ITU BENAR-BENAR ANEH! PANTAS BANYAK YANG TAKUT PADANYA!_.

"Wah, jadi ujian kenaikan level Naruto ke Indonesia?" kata Shikamaru melirik Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto balas melirik, "Apa?"

"Jangan lupa bawakan aku sepatu Cibaduyut juga ya."

DHUUAAARR. Naruto langsung meninju Shikamaru hingga sang korban harus rela menghabiskan uang untuk biaya pengobatan.

"A-aku cuma bercanda, tahu! Dasar kau ini—"

"SHIKAMARU! Jangan coba-coba melawak di depanku," ujar Naruto pelan, "Karena lawakanmu sama sekali tidak lucu, _god damn you_!"

"Terserah!" Kemudian dengan memikul rasa malu yang amat sangat lebay, Shikamaru keluar dari kantor Tsunade. Diekori oleh Naruto yang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang sekusut pakaiannya. Tsunade hanya cengar cengir.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya.

Sinar matahari menembus setiap kaca yang terpasang di kusen coklat di sebuah kamar yang, tidak bisa dibilang rapi, tidak juga dibilang tidak rapi. Burung-burung berkicau dengan kompaknya, tetapi salah satunya tidak bisa berkicau karena diduga sedang sakit tenggorokan setelah membantu ayam jantan berkokok kemarin.

"Huuuaaaheem, nyenyak juga tidurku," Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian menggeliat. Saking enaknya menggeliat, pada menit kesepuluh barulah ia melihat kalau jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

Naruto terperangah.

"UHWHATT! Sudah jam 8! Uh-oh …," Naruto menarik nafas, "…NOOOOOOO!"

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, membereskan tempat tidur, mengacak-acak lemari pakaian kemudian mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dilanjutkan dengan hilang sosoknya di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, Naruto keluar dengan bau harum, tetapi tidak dengan giginya. Ia tidak sempat sikat gigi, jadi kita bisa melihat titik hitam di giginya. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan kameranya ke dalam ransel, beserta ponsel, _cup_ ramen, dompet, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya. Termasuk sikat dan pasta gigi yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyikat giginya di sekolah. Sungguh anak rajin yang malang.

"Uwooo!" Naruto menghentikan salah satu bus yang lewat dengan berteriak. Tapi entah kenapa bus itu bisa berhenti. Dengan cepat Naruto pun menaikinya.

Sesampainya di sekolah—tidak, maksudku sesampainya di depan gerbang. Naruto amat bahagia tatkala masih mendapati beberapa temannya berada di luar gedung sekolah, tanda bahwa pelajaran belum dimulai.

Tetapi, saat Naruto melewati gerbang. Semua anak-anak memandanginya dengan wajah pucat. Seolah-olah Naruto itu adalah senior killer berekspresi layaknya kelinci yang sedang bertransformasi menjadi _cheetah_ sedang menunggu mangsa untuk dicabik-cabik.

Naruto bengong.

'Err … kenapa mereka memandangiku? Dan kenapa ekspresi mereka seperti itu?' pikir Naruto bingung.

"Apakah benar dia berpacaran dengan dia?"

"Masa' sih! Berarti ada orang gak normal di sekolah kita!"

"Aku tak percaya, dia mau saja dengan Naruto."

"Memang Naruto itu berbakat dalam bidang fotografi, tapi bukan berarti dia harus berpacaran dengan orang yang berbakat juga! Mentang-mentang dia juga berbakat."

"Sungguh ironis, takdir memang tidak membiarkan mereka melewati masa muda yang bahagia dan bersemangat."

"Lee, komentarmu nggak nyambung."

Naruto makin bengong setelah ia mendengar komentar orang-orang yang memandanginya. Ia mengangkat alis dan bertanya, "Err … apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian bicarakan? Sebenarnya apa maksudnya aku berpacaran itu? Memang siapa yang berpacaran denganku?"

Tak lama kemudian halaman sekolah diinjak lagi oleh pemuda yang sangat dikenal. Nara Shikamaru.

Tampangnya seperti orang bosan hidup. Ia hanya menggantungnya ranselnya di belakang punggungnya menggunakan 2 jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia hanya memakai kaos dan celana jeans yang tak terlihat mahal alias sederhana.

Dan sekarang orang-orang itu memandangi Shikamaru. Dan reaksi orang yang dipandangi sama dengan Naruto.

"Oi, ada apa ini?" tanyanya sembari menguap. Wajah Naruto terlihat cerah saat melihat Shikamaru datang.

"Entahlah. Mereka terus-terusan memandangi kita … sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Begonya, Naruto malah bertanya balik.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?"

Seseorang yang ikut memandangi duo murid fotografi ini akhirnya membuka mulut. Walaupun tanpa sadar, tapi ekspresinya serius.

"Hah?" Naruto dan Shikamaru malah tambah bingung.

"Lihat! Mereka semulut sehati! Pasti beneran pacaran!"

"Akh! Aku tak percaya ini … dunia memang sudah mau kiamat!"

"Hiyaaa! Berita ini akan masuk halaman pertama!"

"Aku tak percaya kalau mereka pacaran!"

"HAH!" Mereka berdua sama-sama bengong. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan.

"Jadi yang mereka maksud pacaran itu kita berdua!" sahut Naruto terkejut. Shikamaru juga memperlihatkan reaksi yang sama. Dan Naruto kembali menatap mereka dengan tidak percaya, "Dan kenapa suara mereka begitu keras walaupun mereka sedang berbisik-bisik!"

"Err … itu tidak ada hubungannya, Naruto." sergah Shikamaru.

Selama mereka ada di sekolah itu, mereka pun terus dibicarakan. Bibir-bibir kaum hawa yang memang hobinya ngegosip terus membuka-menutup layaknya kerang yang terus-terusan memproduksi mutiara (?). Keadaan semakin panas lantaran berita yang tidak tahu benar-salahnya itu dimuat di koran sekolah, yang semakin membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru kesal.

"Apa sih yang membuat gosip itu!" tanya Naruto sebal dengan penggunaan kosakata yang ngaco. Shikamaru mengeluh lalu meralat, "Kau pikir yang membuat gosip itu alien apa, pakai kata 'apa' segala."

"Biar sajaaa!" Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan menghadap Shikamaru. "Seenaknya saja membuat gosip! Memang kita maho apa, pacaran gitu!"

_Iya sih. Dia benar juga._ pikir Shikamaru. Dia tidak menyangka kalau digosipkan seperti ini. Memang sih, dia pernah, dengan _OOC_-nya, bermimpi bisa dibicarakan orang. Dia ingin terkenal. Dia ingin terkenal dengan bakatnya sebagai fotografer. Dia ingin dibicarakan bakatnya. Bukan dibicarakan karena gosip simpang-siur yang kebenarannya masih diragukan seperti ini!

Kemudian seluruh anak diam ketika mendengar suara sang kepala sekolah memanggil 2 orang murid fotografi dari _speaker_ yang terpasang di setiap sudut gedung. Setelah itu mulut mereka kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata gosip yang panas dan … benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan segera (walaupun dengan perasaan kalut) meninggalkan lapangan tempat mereka berdiri (ya, hanya berdiri. Mereka tidak tahu mau melakukan apa disana karena terus dihalangi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dari si penggosip) menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Selamat siang," Shikamaru masuk lebih dahulu. Tiga detik kemudian menyembul rambut Naruto dari belakang pundak Shikamaru.

"Masuklah," Tsunade mempersilahkan. Naruto dan Shikamaru, dengan gugup, memasuki ruangan itu.

Tsunade berdehem. Kemudian batuk-batukan, alias batuk dibuat-buat. Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang, dan berdehem lagi. Batuk-batuk lagi. Sumpah, kalau saja _typer_ ini adalah sudut pandang Shikamaru, sekarang pasti pengen ngomong; _benar-benar kepala sekolah nggak ada kerjaan. Dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia omongin. Padahal aku tahu apa maksud dia memanggil kami. Pasti mau membahas tentang ujian kenaikan level. Oke. Kalau pun salah, aku tidak akan sebegitunya menyembunyikan rasa malu. Tidak seperti kepsek Tsunade sok sibuk berdada besar yang masih sok muda, padahal umurnya sudah kepala enam dibagi dua. Kegiatannya yang dehem-batuk-dehem-batuk itu bikin aku kegatelan. Pengen deh nendang tenggorokan dia biar sakit tenggorokannya ilang._

Hm. Entah itu pikiran Shikamaru atau Naruto.

Karena bete mendengar Tsunade yang terus melakukan kegiatan baru yang disebut dehtuk (dehem-batuk), Shikamaru memotong, "Ehm. Jadi ada perlu apa Anda memangg—"

"Ya. Aku ingin membahas tentang gosip itu."

_Gosip, gosip. Jadi HAL TABU itu yang mau dia bicarakan. Apa semua makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan itu sukanya menggosipkan hal yang hanya simpang-siur terdengar? Oh. Sungguh. Merepotkan sekali._

"Banyak yang bilang kalian berpacaran," Tsunade, lagi-lagi, berdehem. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengidap sakit tenggorokan stadium tujuh. "Dan gosip itu … apa benar?"

_Akhirnya. _To the point_ kek dari tadi._ pikir Shikamaru gatel.

"Itu tidak benar," Yang memulai duluan adalah Naruto, yang daritadi sepertinya sudah geregetan ingin buka mulut karena sedang kebelet pipis. "Kita tidak pernah berhubungan yang diawali dengan ucapan '_I love you_' atau 'mau gak jadi pacarku?' itu. Kita masih normal. Nggak mungkin melakukan hal kayak gitu."

"Oh. Tapi aku meragukan hal itu." balas Tsunade datar. Naruto dan Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Apa? Memangnya kita ini apa? Manusia normal yang suka lawan jenisnya, kok! Aku bahkan sama sekali nggak punya perasaan sama manusia _super_ malas macam Shikamaut ini."

Sh*t. Dia bilang aku manusia super malas? Mungkin memang benar. Tapi rasanya menyebalkan kalau dia yang bilang. Huh.

Tsunade menatap tajam mata Naruto. "Apa kau bisa buktikan?"

"Apa?" Naruto makin bingung. Masa' yang kayak gitu dibuktiin? Apa cara buktiinnya harus cari pacar dalam waktu 30 menit? _Oh no_. Naruto juga makhluk sosila yang bermoral. Tidak mungkin dia menggaet perempuan hanya karena untuk menunjukkan kebenaran yang dia lontarkan pada Tsunade. Nunjukin majalah parno? _My god_. Kalau Naruto menunjukkan benda-benda pemberian si novelis gagal Pembina teater Jiraiya itu, dijamin dirinya bakalan rata dengan tanah dalam kurun waktu 10 detik. Menunjukkan foto Sakura? Ayolah. Sakura itu murid kesayangan Tsunade. Dan siapa yang tidak tahu kepala sekolah anti-cowok ini. Ntar Sakura-nya yang malah dikasih 10 _bodyguard_ biar Naruto gak deket-deket lagi.

"Coba lihat ini." Tsunade memutar laptop-nya agar Naruto dan Shikamaru bisa melihat. Mata Naruto dan Shikamaru tertuju pada _tab browser_ yang sedang dibuka Tsunade. Facebook, Twitter, Koprol (?), Yahoo!, YouTube, FanFiction, FictionPress, Ameba Pico, BacaKomik (?), VivaNews (?), ClipNabber, Detikcom (?), Lucent Heart, dan beberapa _game online_ terpampang disana. Naruto dan Shikamaru memucat.

"Anu …," Naruto menggantungkan sweatdrop, "Ternyata Tsunade-sama maniak internetan, ya! Liat aja tuh tab browser-nya banyak banget yang dibuka—"

"JANGAN LIAT YANG ITU, BEGO!" Tsunade langsung melempar Naruto dengan pisau buah. Untung aja cuma lewat atas kepala Naruto, walaupun sedikit memotong rambutnya. Kira-kira 10 sentimeter-an.

"Dan kau malah tidak melihat tab browser yang sedang ditunjukkan Tsunade-sama, Naruto." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada laptop Tsunade. Naruto melengos. Tsunade mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah," Tsunade bangkit dari singgasananya dan mendekati duo murid fotografi tersebut, "Kalian lihat ini."

Tab browser yang hendak dan sedang Tsunade tunjukkan adalah DeviantART. Dan sedang pada halaman profil seseorang. Shikamaru mengenal baik profil siapa itu.

"Itu … profilku, 'kan?" Shikamaru bertanya entah pada siapa. Naruto menganga. _Benar juga_, pikirnya.

"Lihat _username_-mu." Tsunade men-scroll halaman itu ke atas. Yang terlihat pertama kali adalah foto profil yang bergambar 2 huruf inisial; N dan S. Sudah jelas bahwa itu adalah singkatan dari Nara Shikamaru. _Lihat saja _username_-ku._ pikir Shikamaru enteng. Tetapi setelah itu dia menyadari ada yang aneh.

Shikamaru, dengan cepat, mendekati layar laptop tersebut. Matanya terbelalak. Ada yang aneh. Seingat dia, dia memberi nama NaraShikamaru. Tetapi kelihatannya huruf m di namanya kurang satu lengkungan lagi?

"UHWHAT!" Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru, dan langsung menyadari kejanggalan yang ada. Username Shikamaru ternyata bukan NaraShikamaru. Tapi NaraShika**n**aru!

"Tuh, 'kan!" Tsunade langsung berteriak. _"Pasti kau menyamarkan huruf n-nya dengan menggunakan huruf kecil, 'kan? Agar hubunganmu dengan Naruto tidak terlalu terekspos di DA! Ayo ngaku!"_

Bukan, itu bukan Tsunade yang berteriak. Shikamaru hanya mengingat, tadi siang ada salah satu penggemar berat Naruto (kita sebut saja Juminten) mendekatinya dan langsung menarik kerah kemejanya. Muka orang kampungnya kelihatan marah. Juminten lalu mendorong Shikamaru dengan kuat sehingga pemuda bermarga Nara ini langsung jatuh dengan punggung duluan yang menyentuh tanah. Naruto sempat panik dan bingung dengan apa yang Juminten lakukan dan katakan. Huruf n? Hubungan? DA? DA yang dia maksud DeviantART bukan?

_Jadi maksudnya huruf n tuh ini!_ Shikamaru lunglai. Jatuh, kalau saja ia tidak segera memegang sisi meja kerja Tsunade.

"Nah loh, Shikamaru!" Naruto menoleh tegas ke arah Shikamaru. Mukanya kelihatan marah bercampur bingung. "Seenaknya kau mencantumkan namaku di username-mu! Aku 'kan nggak pacaran sama kamu! Lagip—"

"Oi oi!" Shikamaru langsung memotong. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang username itu, mungkin itu cuma insiden kecil!"

"Insiden kecil! Kecil katamu! Kau jadi biang gosip disini, tahu!" Entah apa yang membuat Naruto begitu emosi seperti itu. Mungkin karena dia normal 199,99%, jadi tidak terima kalau insiden yang Shikamaru maksud itu dibilang kecil.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, berusaha sabar walaupun ikutan marah juga. "Kau harusnya hafal dong letak-letak setiap huruf di keyboard, apalagi huruf N dan M!"

"Hah?"

"Lihat saja di keyboard laptop Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru menunjuk keyboard laptop Tsunade. "Lihat? Huruf N dan M-nya dekat 'kan?"

"Eh? Ehhh …," Naruto menyipitkan mata, sok ndramatisir. Padahal matanya cuma minus seperdelapan. Akibat dari melototin layar televisi dengan jarak satu inci.

"EH!" Tsunade ikut-ikutan Naruto. Tapi minus matanya 4. Makanya dia tadi pakai kacamata. Akibat dari nonton Cinta Fitri season 99 dan Putri yang Ditukar dengan mata melotot dalam jarak satu sentimeter.

"Wah, benar juga! Jadi kau salah ketik karena jarimu terpeleset, dan jadinya malah ngetik huruf n padahal maunya ngetik huruf m!" Seenaknya saja Naruto menentukan sebab. Tapi memang benar, sih. Saat membuat akun DA, dengan ogah-ogahan Shikamaru memenuhi persyaratan yang terpampang di komputernya pada malam Jumat Kliwon pukul 11.59. Mata ngantuk, ogah-ogahan, malam horor, _perfect_ deh bikin jari yang sering diacungin buat nyimbolin _f*ck you_ punya Shikamaru ini 'kepeleset'.

"Hufh … jadi karena itu toh," Tsunade berkata demikian. Dia jadi merasa bodoh karena merasa sudah membesar-besarkan masalah, walaupun itu cuma memanggil dua anak didepannya ini ke kantornya. Udah tau cewek tuh biang keladi semua masalah pergosipan. Jadi makin terangsang deh si Juminten dan anak-anak cewek lainnya buat ngegosip.

"Jadi … bagaimana?"

"Kok malah bagaimana? Yang salah kamu, Shikamaru!" Naruto sewot. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Mencoba menukar oksigen dengan karbondioksida. Tapi kalau di saat-saat seperti ini, kayaknya jadi terbalik deh.

"Apa kau sudah memasukkan foto-foto hasil jepretanmu ke DA dengan akun ini, Shikamaru?"

_Jepretan?_ "Tidak, belum."

"Baiklah." Tsunade berjalan sedikit menjauhi Naruto dan Shikamaru. "Kau lakukan saja _deactivation_ pada akun ini, dan buat akun baru _dengan nama yang benar_."

"… Baiklah." ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum kecil. Merasa peristiwa hari ini begitu lucu. Naruto ikut tersenyum juga, setelah dia menyadari kalau Shikamaru melengkungkan bibir ke bawah juga.

"Nah—jadi," Tsunade menutup laptop-nya kasar. "Masalah pergosipan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru tentang mereka yang berpacaran saya anggap selesai dan tuntas tanpa masalah."

"Jangan sefrontal itu dong, dan mana mungkin tanpa masalah, _wong_ kita lagi mengatasi masalah." ujar Naruto sembari cekikikan melihat Tsunade yang dengan noraknya mengacungkan tinjunya ke langit-langit. Tapi kalau kita lihat dengan cermat, ada sedikit retakan disana setelah Tsunade melakukan hal lebay tersebut.

.

.

.

Esoknya.

"Oohh … Shika! Denger-denger username-mu di DeviantART ganti, ya?" Yamanaka Ino berlari ceria mendekati Shikamaru. Entah kenapa gadis ini begitu senang begitu mendengar kabar tersebut. Shikamaru hanya menunduk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Daripada gosip nggak jelas itu terus simpang-siur." tutur Shikamaru pelan. Dan Ino yang memang sudah mengeset pendengarannya agar tajam langsung memeluk pemuda tersebut. Shikamaru terkejut.

"Kyaaa! Kalau begitu, aku punya kesempatan dong!" sahutnya tanpa sadar.

Siswa-siswa di sekeliling yang awalnya mengobrol _ngalor-ngidul_ kini diam. Hening. Terpaku setelah mendengar teriakan Ino yang keluar sendiri. Shikamaru juga cengok.

"OOOHH! Jadi selama ini yang membuat Ino cenat-cenut tuh Shika, yaaa!" Sakura, yang entah muncul dari mana, langsung mendekati duo soulmate tersebut.

Ino dan Shikamaru sama-sama _blushing_. Tak disangka sepertinya dia … ditembak secara tak langsung?

Hahaha. Lucu sekali.

"Yah, setidaknya masih mending Ino sama Shikamaru, daripada Naruto yang sama Shikamaru, hihihi." tambah Sakura, membuat Shikamaru lega. Iya sih, daripada dikira maho, mending nggaet lawan jenis buat jadiin pacar, 'kan?

Dan setelah peristiwa itu, Naruto dan Shikamaru tidak jadi bahan pembicaraan lagi—lebih tepatnya, Naruto tidak lagi dibicarakan. Shikamaru … karena 'penembakan' secara tidak langsung oleh Ino, tetap dibicarakan, tentunya dengan topik yang berbeda. Memang, orang-orang yang bergelut dan mengadu nasib (?) di dunia seni pasti, pasti, dan pasti jadi orang aneh yang terlihat tak waras. Lihat saja, hanya karena gosip kecil atau peristiwa paling wajar apapun saja, mereka heboh. Ada murid seni musik yang patah hati karena cintanya pada Ino hanya bertepuk sebelah kaki, sehingga ia terus menyanyikan lagu bertema patah hati. Ada juga orang dari seni rupa bagian pelukis yang langsung membakar lukisan-lukisan Shikamaru-nya karena, patah hati juga. Dan lain sebagainya.

Kecuali beberapa siswa 'elit'. Seperti Naruto.

Dia bahagia melihat sobatnya, Shikamaru, mendapat kebahagiaan (?) yang baru.

Yah, lain kali aku juga cari deh. Atau langsung saja aku 'tembak' dia?

Begitulah isi pikiran pemuda mesum setengah dan pecinta ramen ini.

.

.

.

_Wordssmith_

**THE END**

.

.

.

Abal. Lagi.

Banyak pengulangan kata. Panjang. Topik ngalor-ngidul. Kacau. Balau.

Sudahlah. Tak banyak berharap dari fic ini, hanya saja saya terinspirasi dari DeviantART yang username-nya sekali kasih, ga bisa diganti. Persis Yahoo!. Mengesalkan.

Saya agak nyesel (agak, mungkin cuma 0,009%) telah memberi username saya di DA dengan gambarohno. Oh my, itu username masih melekat di diri saya ya. Gaje banget.

Ga bermaksud promosi. Swear. Cuma mao ngasih tau: KALO MAU KASIH USERNAME DI DEVIANTART ATO YAHOO HARAP PIKIR MATANG2 ATAU TIDAK ANDA SEMUA AKAN MENYESAL. Terima kasih.

Kalo yg Yahoo! … baru itu nyesel banget. Soalnya akunnya dibikinin Mama. Aku mana ngerti internet pas dibikinin itu. Bisa diatur? Wani piro?

NO. SAYA GA SUKA SHIKANARU. INI CUMA FIC FRIENDSHIP KOK SEBENERNYA. JUJUR. BE HONEST. SAYA GA SUKA UKENARUTO. SIGN.

Saya juga lagi berjuang buat masukin fic2-ku ke nominasi IFA, n kalo bisa menangin. Kalo bisa juga ya menangin penghargaan buat typer-nya (banyak bacot doank lo, usaha aja persentasenya serata tanah).

Oya btw, aku ganti pen name! *bangga* Asalnya yg panjang2 itu—apa sih, _Oh-chan is Nanda_ gitu? *pura2 lupa #dibacok* Ya, asalnya emang itu. Tapi kepanjangan. Sumpah tu nama aneh banget. Jadi aku ganti jadi yg lebih pendek; _Wordssmith_. Smith itu kayaknya artinya secara tidak langsung "pandai", soalnya ada kata _blacksmith_ yg artinya pandai besi. Yawdah saya kasih tu nama. Saya harap reader ato typer lain ga protes (bhuhuhubuhuhu).

Ah, sudahlah. Daripada kesal berlarut2 mending segera akhiri curcol ini.

Yang mau review, kasih kripik (jgn yg pedes, sumpah, ga suka lada, rawit, dsc itu), kasih saran, mengkoreksi, silahkan. Yang mau diem … jgn diem deh. Ntar nyesel loh ga ninggalin bekas2 peninggalan Anda disini. *dor*

Sign,

Wordssmith


End file.
